The Boy That Grew Up
by Boo112
Summary: ONESHOT: So Carla never left and managed to pull herself together after her and Nick split-up. But now Peter is back on the Street, how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

**ONESHOT: So Carla never left and managed to pull herself together after her and Nick split-up. But now Peter is back on the Street, how will she react?**

"Peter's back?! Since when?!" Carla asked-her friend-as she stood across the bar from her.

"Since yesterday so Steve tells-me…Just in time for Ken to have a stroke…Poor man…Ken that is…Not Peter…" Michelle said, despite her less than pleasant feelings towards Peter, she did like Ken.

"Yeah…Shame that…Is he gonna be okay?!…Ken that is…Not Peter." Carla asked, with a slight chuckle-at how she had just done exactly the same-thing as Michelle.

"I don't know…They've all been at the hospital since last-night so no-one's heard anything as yet…" Michelle told Carla softly.

"Owh Okay…Well anyway, I best be getting back-to work…I'll cya later 'Chelle…" Carla trailed-off before heading-towards the door-of the Rovers.

"Cya Love." Michelle replied.

Just as Carla stepped-out-of the door, she found-herself stood just infront of none-other than her Ex Husband…Peter Barlow himself.

"Peter." Carla said simply.

"Carla." Peter replied, in total shock-at seeing his Ex-Wife again. The love-of his life.

Carla scanned-up and down Peter's body, but then she noticed the nasty gash just next-to his eye. 'Another Scrap Probably…' She thought.

Just as the silence began-to get awkward, Carla spoke-up.

"I'm sorry-to hear about your Dad." Carla said, as much as she despised Peter sometimes, there was no denying how much he loved his Dad and how tearful and devastated he looked just at the very mention-of him.

"Yeah…Yeah me too…Listen…Why don't you come next-door-to Number 1?!…Tracy's still at the hospital and I don't really think a pub is the best place for me to be right-now…Besides, it's not like I'd really be welcome is it?!" Peter said.

"Owh I don't know Peter…" Carla trailed-off.

"Please Carla?!" Peter pleaded with her with those wide puppy-dog eyes of his. "I could-really-do with the company right-now…" He told-her truthfully.

"Owh go-on then…I spose I could spare a minute or two…" Carla replied, giving-into him.

"Thank You. And I mean-that." Peter said-as Carla followed-him next-door.

A few minutes had now passed-by and Peter had brought Carla her hot mug-of coffee as she sat-at the table in the Barlow's Household. She felt awkward being here, and every part-of her wanted to shout-at Peter…But she wasn't that cruel…She couldn't be, not whilst Ken was still in hospital at-least…

Peter sat opposite Carla at the table, not wanting her to think that he was trying-to win her back or anything. Because 1 he didn't want her to leave and 2 because this time he genuinely wasn't. He just appreciated having her company at this difficult time.

Again, it was quiet for a little-while until Carla once-again broke the silence.

"So then, tell-me, how'd ya get that gash on your head?! Looks Nasty…Been scrapping again have we?! Wouldn't surprise-me…" Carla asked-him, half jokingly, but half-seriously, she was just trying-to lighten the mood-up a bit.

"No I haven't been actually…Anyway you wouldn't believe-me even if I did tell-ya the truth…" Peter trailed-off, sadly.

"Try Me." Carla told-him softly.

"I saved someone's life…" Peter said.

"Ya what? Who are ya?! Superman?!" Carla giggled.

"You see, I told-ya that you wouldn't believe-me…" Peter said, a little disappointed. "No-one ever does these days…"

"Well dya blame-us Peter?! It's not as if you're known for your total honesty is it?!" Carla reminded-him.

"I know…And I know that I don't deserve to be trusted-by anyone around-here ever again after what happened last-time…Especially not you…But I really-am telling the truth this time Carla…Please just believe-me…Just let-me explain…" Peter begged-his Ex-Wife.

"Alright, go-on then…" Carla said.

"I was meant-to be coming back-here to see Simon play-in the tournament finals with his football-team last-week…" Peter began.

"Yeah and as per-usual you were a no-show…No surprise there ey?! Poor-lad was devastated." Carla told-him, harshly.

"Please Carla, just let-me talk." Peter told-her calmly.

"Okay Then…" Carla sighed.

"Anyway, I was just walking over the canal bridge in Portsmouth, heading towards the train-station, when I began-to hear all of this shouting…As if someone needed-help…So I went over-to see what all of the nonsense was about and this poor 17 Year Old girl had lost control-of her car and had ended-up in the canal and was trapped-inside. So I dived-in…And to cut a long-story short…I eventually got her out…But just as I was about to swim to the surface with her, I bashed my head against the edge of the car door and it knocked-me unconscious…Luckily the paramedics were around by this point so they pulled me and this poor girl out-of the water…Ya see, the reason why I never made-it to Simon's footie-match, was because I was in hospital…And the reason why I didn't tell-anyone was because I didn't want-to worry anyone…" Peter told Carla, incredibly vulnerably, this event had obviously affected-him emotionally.

"Owh my gosh…Peter! You should have told someone what had happened! Does your Dad know the truth yet?!" Carla asked-him.

"No…And he probably never will unless you believe-in miracles…" Peter said, rather-tearfully.

"Depends on the person who needs-it…But for a good-man like your Dad…Well I reckon he deserves-it…" Carla tried-to re-assure Peter with a gentle smile and wink.

"We were arguing just before he had his stroke…Ever since that day…I haven't been sleeping very well…I just keep-on mulling-it all over in my head…What if this had happened?! What if that had happened?! And it just goes on and on…So I went for a walk to try and calm my thoughts…But of-course…My Dad thought I had been drinking…Which I hadn't been by the way…Or that I had been upto something suspicious…When in reality…I was just trying-to calm myself down so I might be able-to get some sleep…" Peter told Carla truthfully, close-to tears now.

"My own Dad couldn't even believe in me…And now he probably won't even get-to be proud-of me…" The poor-man cried-to his Ex-Wife.

"Owh Peter…He will…I'm sure of it…He'll pull through this…And when you tell-him what you have just told-me…He'll be so so proud-of ya…I promise." Carla told-him.

"Anyway, that's quite enough about-me…How have you been?!" Peter asked-her, generally interested.

"Owh ya know…I'm just about getting-by…By the skin-of me teeth…As always." Carla replied-to Peter. "I haven't been diving into any canals recently thought that's for sure…" She Joked with him.

"What about you and Nick?! Still together?!" Peter asked.

"Owh no no no, that's well and truly in the past-now…Mostly my fault this time though…I slept with someone-else…Stupid I know." Carla said.

"Well, I'll be the last-person to judge-ya for that Carla…As you know all too well…" Peter replied.

"Yeah well at-least the guy I slept with is still alive eh?!" Carla said.

"Owh now that's low…Even for you Carla." Peter told-her, seriously.

"Yeah I know it was, wasn't it?! I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have said that." Carla apologised-to him.

"Nah it's okay…" Peter trailed-off, as the pair-of them lapsed-into yet another silence…But this time it wasn't so awkward…It was just…Comfortable…Almost just like how it used-to be between the pair-of them…

"A lot has happened since I've been gone hasn't it?!" Peter said, standing-up whilst taking Carla's now empty mug aswell as his own and heading towards the kitchen to wash them up…And Carla followed-him and stood next-to him.

"Ah come-on Peter…This Street never stops, you should know that by now." Carla told-him, lightheartedly.

"Yeah I know…Simon's just about as tall as me now…If not taller…What's that about hey?!" Peter laughed.

"Ya know what?! He's been through a rough-old time that kid, but he's coming through the other-side-of it now and he's doing great…You should-be so proud-of him Peter…Really, you should-be, I'm not just saying that…" Carla said.

"Yeah I know…And I am…I am proud-of him. Infact, I couldn't be prouder…" Peter replied.

Carla paused-as she looked Peter up and down again like she had done earlier outside The Rovers before sighing.

"We could have been so happy together Peter…Me & You…Why did you have to go and mess-it all up?!" Carla asked-him, gently.

"I honestly can't answer that one for ya Carla…Because I don't know why…But I'm a different man now…Portsmouth…Antigua….Both places have done-me the world-of good…Both jobs I've had have been so supportive-of me trying-to get my head sorted-out again…I've been off the booze for just over 2 Years now…The longest I've ever managed-it for since we were in LA together…" Peter trailed-off.

"Any girlfriends down in Portsmouth?!" Carla asked-Peter, curiously.

"Yeah there was 1…Tash…But that didn't really work-out…" Peter said, sadly.

"Owh Peter you didn't did ya?!" Carla asked.

"Urm, no I didn't actually! I was faithful-to her all the way through and I was 100% sober…But she was a Nurse and I was a crew-man and a sailor…We barely ever saw each-other…And besides…My head was still a complete mess at that point…It did me no good having a girlfriend…." Peter told Carla, truthfully.

"And what about now?! Single?! Taken?!" Carla asked-him.

"Single…Have been since the day Me and Tash split-up…" Peter said.

"Any girls on the scene?!" Carla questioned.

"Okay so I've been on a couple-of dates…And had a few kisses…" Peter trailed-off, rather awkwardly.

"Anything more than a kiss?!" Carla asked-him, rather-amused-by this topic-of conversation.

"Hang-On…What is this?! Jeremy Kyle?!" Peter exclaimed with a laugh.

"No, I'm just intrigued that's all…A girl's allowed-to be nosey isn't she?!" Carla asked.

"I guess-so…" Peter replied.

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question yet…Have you gone any further than a kiss with any-of these dates of yours?!" Carla asked-him with a cheeky-smile-on her face.

"Okay…So if you're asking if I've slept with any-of them then no I haven't…Alright?! Happy Now?!" Peter told-her, honestly.

"Owh Peter Barlow you really have changed haven't you?! What has gotten into you?!" Carla teased-him.

"It was time for me to grow-up…Nearly dying in hospital when I was in prison was a massive wake-up call for me Carla…All of the drinking, the cheating, the lying…That was the life of the younger-me…But I'm a grown-man now Carla…And I needed-to start acting like-one…So when I moved-to Portsmouth I promised-myself that I would get myself sorted-out…Once and for all…No more drinking, no more affairs…No more lies…And that's what I have lived-by ever since." Peter said.

"You should-be proud-of yourself." Carla told-him, admiring his courage to turn-his life around like that.

"I am proud-of myself…" Peter trailed-off as he turned-to face Carla and Carla turned-to face him. Their lips now just inches apart from each-other.

"Good. 'Cos I'm proud-of you." Carla replied, softly, as she leaned-into kiss Peter.

But Peter gently pushed-her away. "I need-to get back-to my Dad. I'm sorry." He said quietly, before heading back-into the living-room to get himself ready-to head back-to the hospital.

 ** _Owh I'm Such A Tease! I'm Sorry!_**

 ** _Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews! Some of you have asked about Moving Forwards…Life is pretty busy but if I get enough requests I may just have a think about it…;)_**

The next-morning, Peter was sleeping-in a chair at his Dad's hospital bedside. Ken had woken-up for a few minutes yesterday, long enough for Peter to show his face to him anyway.

Leanne arrived-at the hospital with Simon that morning and shook Peter's shoulder to try and wake-him-up.

Peter slowly opened his eyes, in a little bit of a daze and aching rather a lot after an uncomfortable night's sleep in the chair.

"Hey." Leanne said softly with a sympathetic smile.

"Owh Hey…" Peter replied.

"Any news?!" Leanne asked.

"No…But then again, I've been asleep so…" Peter trailed-off.

"Have you been here all night?!" Simon asked-his Father.

"Yeah…I meant to go and get a coffee then head-home…But I must have dozed-off…" Peter told them both.

"Well make-sure you take-care-of yourself hey?! Last-thing we need-is you ending-up in here too…" Leanne told-him sweetly.

"Yeah I know…I will…Thanks…" Peter said, as his phone-buzzed. It was Carla.

 **Carla:** ** _Would it be okay if I came to the hospital today?! X._**

"Who's that?!" Simon asked.

"Urh…No-One important…" Peter told his Son, of-course, he didn't mean that…But he didn't want Simon to get suspicious…Or Leanne for that matter. Him & Carla weren't even close-to being back together yet, so there was no-point in starting unwanted rumours…

"You're very quiet…Everything okay?!" Leanne asked-him, worriedly.

"Yeah everything's fine…Well…As fine as it can-be at the moment I suppose…I think I just need a coffee…I'll be back in a minute…" Peter said, making his way out-of the room and into the corridor where he began-to text Carla as he walked-towards the hospital cantene.

 **Peter:** ** _Yeah of-course it would-be okay. Come-in whenever you like. X._**

 **Carla:** ** _Okay. Thanks. Cya Later. X._**

A couple-of hours later and Leanne and Simon had now gone, so Peter was on his own with his Father once again.

"I really hope that you're gonna be okay soon Dad…I hate seeing you like this…So weak and helpless…Besides…I kinda need you right now…Everyone hates me…Even Tracy…I mean, talk about holding grudges…The only people who don't hate me are Leanne, Simon and Carla…Surprisingly. I saw her yesterday.

We're friends…I think…Well, we're definitely not enemies anymore anyway…I told her that I'd finally grown-up…But right-now…I'm just that little boy you left all those years ago, who'd lost his Mother and now had lost his Dad too. And now we've lost Deirdre too…I feel exactly the same way…I don't hate you for what you did Dad…I promise I don't hate you…I love you…And right now…I really… ** _really_** need you."

When Peter finished speaking, he had tears in his eyes, and he let a couple fall down his cheeks. He had always felt so misunderstood, all the mistakes he made…He wasn't a bad person…He was just that lost little boy…Pining to be shown some love.

Just as he wiped the tears from his eyes, Carla entered the room.

"Hey." She said with a gentle-smile.

"Owh…Hi." Peter said, as he sniffed-away the rest-of the tears.

"Have you been crying?!" Carla asked-him, concerned.

"I'm Fine…I Promise." Peter insisted.

"Peter…I was married-to ya once…I thought you'd know by now not to lie around-me 'cos I can tell…" Carla told-him.

"I'm Sorry…It's just a long few days taking their toll on me…That's All…" Peter told-her.

"Did you sleep okay last night?!" Carla asked-him.

"No…Not a wink…" Peter replied, looking-over at his Dad sadly.

"Come-On…It's doing you no good being stuck-in here 24/7, I can tell that it's getting-to ya…Let me take ya for a coffee or something…" Carla offered.

"Alright, but only to the canteen okay?!" Peter said.

"Peter, you need-to get out of this place. It'll drive you crazy if ya don't take a break now and again." Carla told-him, sensibly.

"But he'll be all on his own, what if something happens and I'm not here?!" Peter asked, worriedly.

"Then they'll ring ya won't they?! Now come-on…" Carla partly-insisted, although she wouldn't force-him to leave if he really didn't want-to.

"Okay Then…" Peter trailed-off, a little-bit reluctantly, but listening-to Carla's advice none-the-less.

A short-while later and Peter & Carla were now sat-in a Local Coffee-Shop together. Carla had a hot chocolate and a cake, whereas Peter just had a small-coffee.

Carla looked-over-at a very down looking, and worn-out Peter…She was worried about him.

"Are you sure that's all you want?!" Carla asked-him, looking at his tiny coffee compared-to her large hot-chocolate, piled with marshmallows and whipped-cream…

"Yeah I'm sure, this will be fine." Peter told-her, quietly.

"I hate seeing you like this…I always have done…" Carla said, not sure how-to handle this situation. Seeing other people sad made Carla feel awkward, it always had done. She never knew what to do, or what to say.

"You frustrated-me when we were married…" Peter said, intending-it as a joke, but it didn't come-across that way…But luckily, Carla knew him well.

"Owh Charmin'…" Carla chuckled, amused-by his random statement.

"You'd either snap-at me when I wanted sympathy or give-me sympathy when I wanted-you to shout-at me…I'd like to say you got better at it…I mean, they say practice makes perfect after-all…And I certainly gave-you a lot of practice…" Peter told-her, reflecting-on their time together.

"Owh come-on you weren't that bad…" Carla said, although, they both knew that he really-was at times…

"Ya know what you said earlier about knowing when I'm lying?! Well it works 2 ways love…" Peter said with a quiet-laugh.

"Sorry…But we had happy times together didn't we?!" Carla asked, sipping-at her hot-chocolate.

"Yeah we did…" Peter trailed-off, thoughtfully. "I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused-you Carla." He told-her.

"Don't…It's in the past now Peter…And we've both moved-on…So there's no need to bring-it all back-up again…Besides, now is not the right-time…You just focus-on your Dad." She replied.

Just then Peter's phone began-to ring.

"Who's that?!" Carla asked-him.

"It's Leanne." Peter said as he answered the phone.

Carla watched Peter's facial-expressions drop as Leanne spoke-to him. She knew that something bad must have happened.

"Okay, I'm coming now." Peter told Leanne, before hanging the phone-up, standing-up and grabbing his coat from the back-of his chair.

"Peter, what's happened?!" Carla asked.

"Tracy rang Leanne, my Dad's taken a turn for the worst…The next 24 Hours are gonna be crucial…I'm Sorry Carla, but I've really gotta-go…" Peter said, rushing towards the door-of the coffee-shop.

"Wait…" Carla called-out, making Peter stop-in his tracks as she walked-towards-him. "Dya want-me to come with ya?!" She asked-him, sympathetically.

Peter thought for a second. "Urm…No…If that's alright…I think it should just be family…Sorry…" He trailed-off.

"No it's okay, I understand, I promise…Now Go…You need-to be with your Dad." Carla said, and with that, Peter rushed-off back-towards the hospital.

Carla looked-on as she watched Peter run-down the high-street. Despite everything that had happened-in the past between the both, there was something-inside Carla that still loved Peter a heck-of a lot…And she wondered-if it would ever go-away…

 ** _Please-Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are great! Keep them coming!_**

Back-at the hospital and Leanne, Simon, Tracy, Amy and Peter were now all sat-around Ken's bedside. Peter was sat-in a chair-on one-side of the bed and Tracy was on the other. She was still annoyed with her brother, but now simply just wasn't the time.

"He better pull through this." Peter said, rather-tearfully.

"He will. Come-On this is Grandad we're talking about!" Amy said, forever the positive one, unlike her Mother.

"Yeah, Amy's right. He's strong. He'll be alright Dad, you'll see." Simon chipped-in.

"Unlike his Son." Tracy muttered.

"Urh, Tracy that's enough." Leanne told-her firmly.

"Why did you even leave the hospital anyway?! You were supposed-to be here." Tracy snapped-at her brother.

"I needed a break!" Peter defended-himself.

"He was exhausted Tracy, this isn't Peter's fault." Leanne said, sticking-up for her Ex, who was much-more like a close-friend nowadays.

"Yeah well maybe not, but if I'm looking for someone to blame then that someone is going-to be you Peter! I wish you'd never come-back-to Weatherfield!" Tracy told-him harshly.

And with that, Peter had-had enough and walked-out of the hospital room. He leant against the wall just outside-of the room and looked-up, desperately trying-to hold the tears-back.

He was desperate to text Carla…He knew she'd be there with him in a heartbeat if he asked-her to be, but this wasn't the right-time. It would only set Tracy-off even more, and anyway, no-one yet knew that they were kind-of a bit more than friends, but not quite partners again…Infact, even Peter himself wasn't sure if he knew anymore. He was just so confused with everything in his life at the minute.

It wasn't long until Leanne had joined-Peter.

"Are you okay?!" Leanne asked-him, softly.

"I don't even know anymore Leanne. I don't know how I'm feeling. I'm just numb." Peter said, his voice wobbling a little-bit as the tears came-to the surface once-again.

"Owh Peter…You're probably still-in shock…You were the only person who was there when he actually had the stroke…It's bound to shake-you-up a bit…" Leanne told-him, truthfully.

"Listen, I hate the thought-of leaving my Dad but it's not doing anyone any good having me and Tracy in there together, so I'm gonna go back-to Number 1 for a bit, try and chill-out, then I'll be back-in a couple-of hours once I've calmed-down a bit…Please Understand." Peter practically begged his friend.

"It's okay Peter I understand, even if Tracy doesn't." Leanne said, sympathetically.

"But promise-me that you'll call-me if anything happens. Good Or Bad. I'll be here in a shot." Peter told Leanne.

"Of-Course I will…" Leanne said, and Peter thanked-her as he began-to walk-away. But she stopped-him-in his tracks as she spoke-up again.

"Owh and Peter…" She called-out, making-him turn-around-him.

"Yeah?!" Peter asked.

"Please don't drink." Leanne pleaded with him. That was the last-thing anyone needed.

"You have my word." Peter promised-her, alcohol was the last-thing on Peter's mind right-now…What he needed more than anything-else was to see Carla.

Back-at the Rovers, and Michelle & Carla were sat-in a booth together.

"So you kissed, but nothing-else?!" Michelle asked-as Carla had just filled-her-in on all of latest goings-on between her and Peter.

"Michelle…We barely even kissed…He was distracted-by everything going-on with his Dad…" Carla trailed-off, a little-bit disappointed, but she understood why he couldn't think about them as a couple right-now.

"He better not be messing with your head." Michelle said, protective-of Carla, regardless of what Peter was going through with Ken at the moment.

"Owh Michelle..That man always messes with my head…You know that…Except this time, it's not actually his fault…His Dad's in a critical condition in hospital…The man who has always stood-by him regardless can't stand-by him at the moment, and he's just looking for someone to show him a bit of love." Carla explained-to her very best-friend.

"Yeah but surely you can do that without the kisses and the sex!" Michelle joked.

"Michelle!" Carla exclaimed, not sure whether to laugh or be offended-by that latest-remark.

"Owh I'm Sorry…Look, I know where you're coming-from Carla…I really-do…And I know how hard this must-be for Peter…But at the end-of the day Carla, that man is bad-news…Now last-time, you had to find that out the hard-way…And I don't want-you to have to go through all of that again…" Michelle told-her, only trying-to be a protective best-friend, but she knew that this was Carla she talking-to…And about Peter of all people…Her words would go in one-ear and out the other and Michelle knew that all-too well.

"Sorry 'Chelle I'm gonna have to go…Peter's just text-me…He's in a bit-of a state." Carla said, worriedly.

"Urm, Carla, if he's drunk you're not going anywhere near-him!" Michelle warned-her.

"No he's not drunk! He's kicked he booze nowadays. But he needs-me so I've gotta-go okay?!" Carla replied, before leaving the Rovers and heading next-door-to Number One…Where the door was already open as Peter quickly paced-up and down the living-room waiting for her.

"Owh Carla, thank-goodness you're here!" Peter said, tearfully.

"Heyyy, calm-down, what's happened?!" Carla asked-him as she placed-her hands onto his arms. He was physically shaking.

"Nothing since I left you at the cafe earlier. But just seeing-my Dad like he is…It breaks-my heart…" Peter cried.

"Owh Darlin'…Come-Here." Carla said, hugging-him closely.

"Ya know Simon & Amy were there…And I was watching them being so positive and so strong about the whole-thing…But I just can't think like they-do…I feel like my heart has been ripped-to shreds Carla and I just can't take-it anymore." Peter said, barely able to speak-clearly anymore as he cried-his eyes-out.

Carla just held Peter for a good 5 Minutes or so as he cried and cried…And eventually, she managed-to calm-him-down and get him sat-on the sofa where he fell-asleep. So she placed a blanket over-him.

After half an hour or so, his phone began-to ring. It was Leanne.

"Hiya Leanne." Carla answered.

"Hi…Wait…Is that Carla?!" Leanne asked, confused.

"Yeah it is…Sorry, I know you'll probably wondering why I've got Peter's phone, he needed some company, so we were chatting in Number One, but he's fallen-asleep on the sofa…Why are you ringing?! Do I need-to wake-him-up?!" Carla asked Leanne, calmly.

"No it's fine. Leave-him asleep. Nothing's changed. But can you let him know that Tracy is taking Amy out for dinner tonight about 7ish…So if he wanted-to visit without Tracy there, then that's his chance to do-so…" Leanne told Carla in a friendly-voice.

"Okay I will-do, thanks Leanne…Bye." Carla said before putting the phone-down and gently shaking Peter-by the shoulder.

"Peter…" She whispered-as he began-to wake-up.

"Owh…How long have I been asleep for?!" Peter asked.

"About half-an-hour…Leanne just rang…" Carla said.

"And?! Has anything happened with my Dad?! Is he okay?!" Peter worried.

"He's fine. Nothing's got any better, but nothing's got any worse either. She just rang-to tell-ya that Tracy's taking Amy out for dinner at around 7 o Clock tonight…So that'd be a good-time to visit your Dad…" Carla repeated-to Peter as she sat-down next-to him on the sofa.

"Owh okay then…Can you come with-me?!" Peter asked, taking Carla's nearest-hand and holding-onto-it.

"Yeah of-course I can…But I thought you said family only earlier?!" Carla questioned-him, confused-now.

"I did…And I'm sorry about that…I should have let-you come-with me…But my head was just a mess-at that point…But you're more like family to me at the moment than even Tracy is…Besides, I need-you there to keep-me sane." Peter joked, lightly.

Carla sighed-as she realised that Peter was still holding-her hand and they were sitting-closer-and closer-together with every minute that went-by. "Peter what's happening here?!" She asked-him.

"We're sat-on the sofa talking-about my Dad…" Peter trailed-off, innocently.

"No I mean, what's happening between-us?!" Carla asked-again, making-herself more clear this time.

"What dya mean?!" Peter asked.

"Well look-at us…We're sat-here, holding-hands, as close as anything-on the sofa…If a random-stranger was to walk-in right-now they'd think we were a couple…" Carla trailed-off, thoughtfully.

"Carla, if a random-strange walked-in right-now, I'd tell them to get-out-of my house!" Peter joked.

"Peter, come-on, I'm serious." Carla told-him.

"So am I." Peter laughed.

"Peter…" Carla said, giving-him a pleading-look-to start being straight with her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want things to get awkward between-us…" Peter told-her truthfully.

"Why would they be awkward?! It's not like we haven't been-here before is it?!" Carla replied-to him.

"Yeah and look how that ended." Peter said.

"I know…And I know this is probably the worst-timed conversation in history…But I just need-to know Peter…I hate being left-in this limbo place…Neither here nor there." Carla told-him, honestly.

"I'm always gonna love-you Carla…And when I was in Portsmouth I could move-on and convince myself that I loved someone-else…But every-time the relationship would fall-apart…Not because I had cheated-or anything like that…But because deep-down, I'm still in love with you…" Peter told-her, sweetly.

"But?!…" Carla said, knowing that one was coming-so they may aswell get-on with-it.

"But my focus is on my Dad right-now…It has to be Carla. You understand that don't you?!" Peter asked-her.

"Of-Course I understand that Peter…" Carla replied, gently stroking his cheek with her spare-hand. "But I need-to know where I stand…I need-to know if it's a yes or a no…Or what the heck…Even if it's a maybe later, or a friends with benefits…I don't care Peter…As long as you're honest with-me…"

"Carla…It's never going-to be a no…Not with you. And I guess the closest I can get to describing-it is friends with benefits…Except it's not that…I'd never use you like that…Not after…Fr…Frank…" Peter said, stuttering nervously at the very-mention-of that vile-man's name. "Right-now I need the love and support of a partner without any strings attached…But can you hack that?!" Peter asked, concerned for Carla.

"I'll try my best…" Carla said, cuddling-up to Peter's side as she came ever-closer-to his face.

"I don't have a clue what's going-to happen with my Dad, Carla, and in the nicest-way possible, I need-to know that I can leave-you at the drop-of a hat if I need-to without being blamed or having-to feel guilty about-it…" Peter explained.

"I promise that I won't get mad." Carla told-him softly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Peter whispered-as he leaned-in and kissed Carla gently-on the lips.

 ** _Please Review!_**


End file.
